Clarence Garfield
'''Clarence Garfield '''is a legendary hockey player for the Los Angeles Emperors of Major League Hockey. One of the best players of the 21st Century and hockey history, Garfield has put a face on hockey to the average citizen. Biography Early Years Clarence was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin to a baseball playing father and a flight attendant mother. Clarence would frequently accompany his mother on flights and saw a lot of nations that loved hockey. Wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, Clarence decided to work as hard as he could to be a professional hockey player. Defying the stereotypes for black athletes, Clarence was a dominating force on the ice hockey rink. Despite the fact that he looked nothing like an average hockey player, Clarence attracted a lot of attention from colleges and eventually committed to Boston College. College Career At Boston College, Clarence was the best collegiate hockey player in the country. With an extremely lethal slap shot, brutal hits on opponents and a great ability to trash talk, Clarence became very liked by scouts. After dominating NCAA Hockey for three seasons, the Eagles' left wing elected to enter the 1999 MLH Draft. Selected 19th Overall by the Los Angeles Emperors, Garfield wrote a three-page thank you letter to Boston College that would be framed in the hockey locker room and is now touched before every game. Professional Career Minor Leagues Before making his Emperor debut, Garfield was groomed for 18 months by playing for two different minor league teams. Constantly improving and looking to master his craft, fans were debating for months over when Clarence would be promoted to the Emperors. Setting many minor league records, the Emperors decided enough is enough in December of 2001 and promoted him to the major league team to be the starting left wing, a position he wouldn't relinquish for the rest of his career. Major Leagues As an Emperor, Clarence's mild-mannered, kind hearted personality was well-received by hockey fans. He made an impact early, scoring four goals in his first three games and would soon become an icon. Fans would attend games in wigs to honor Clarence. His jersey is consistently the most sold jersey in hockey. And, he loves playing in the big city of Los Angeles. He frequently gives back to the community by vowing to donate 15% of his salary to charity every time he receives a paycheck. With the Emperors, Clarence would rule hockey in more ways than one. He won championships in 2003, 2007, 2009 and 2013. But, he is usually the only hockey player the average civilian in the United States can think of. His beaming smile and kind heart resonates with many fans and the only thing bigger than his heart is his dominance. He holds the record for goals scored and is not letting age stop him wreck opposing defenses. Strengths and Weaknesses Clarence's strengths are as follows *Brutal hits *Lethal slap shot *Compassionate Clarence's weaknesses are as follows *Skating is slightly below average *Frequently trash talks (despite it usually being playful) Trivia *The photo of Clarence is from Malcolm in the Middle and is of Magic Johnson with a wig *Clarence was inspired by Kobe Bryant Category:Hockey Players